even in death
by JaDe Une
Summary: three years after the war, duo has married, and moved on and away, but as fate would have it, happyness is not something that the pilots can have (i suck at summaries)


Disclaimer: 

JaDe: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! With the exception of part of a few songs by Evanescence, this is completely from my imagination-

Voice 1: hey! I think I have one of those too!!

Voice 2: you cant have one your just a random voice inside her head, stupid!!! 

                                                                                                         Stupid!!!

                                                                                                           Stupid!!!!

Voice 3: cool an echo!!!!

                    Echo!!!!!

                              Echo!!!!!

Ummmmmmm… 

Sure!

(BTW: I like yaoi, and this story has some yaoi references in it also I love Duo, but I felt like making him the bad guy [again] flames are always welcome, so, fire away if you must)

Authors notes: violence, probably death, swears. Another authors note at end of story

Dying

Q

          It was dark and all I could see was what the flickering streetlamp let me see. She stumbled down the street, using the wall for support, holding the wound in her stomach. She looked as if she had been beaten bad, real bad and was trying to get away from her unknown pursuer. Moving away from the wall she tried to reach for me and as she fell to the ground I reached out to catch her, she said my name, warily, as if she was on the verge of death… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T

Quatre's breath was slow and even as he lay sleeping beside me, I lay awake, watching him sleep, and think of how my life would be different with out him. His pale features softened, by the moonlight, falling sweetly across his face. Suddenly he gasps for air and sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily he looks around, and I see tears in his eyes.

"what's wrong?" I ask

"the dream I had, it was JaDe, she was hurt, oh Trowa, we haven't* heard from her or Duo in so long, what if something happened to them?" he said, dropping his head into his hands

"it's okay my love, we'll set out to find them in the morning, right now you need to get some sleep."

"but Trowa, what if something is wrong, I saw JaDe dying, we can not wait until morning"

"Quatre, we don't even know where Duo and JaDe live, last time we saw them was at their marriage, three years ago, and what if it's only your mind playing tricks on you?"

"true, but I do not want to take the chance that something happened, and she , or Duo need us"

"fine Quatre, I'll call Heero, you call Wufei, maybe we can track them down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J

          He was following me; I could sense him, making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. His fists hadn't done the damage, the knife had. As pain seared through my body I felt dizzy, almost nauseous. My blood covered hands were leaving prints on the wall I was using for support, he would know where I was, and he would find me and kill me. The light from the streetlight was almost dead, and for a moment I thought I saw Quatre, pushing myself off the wall so I was standing I reached out to him. "Kat-" I tried to call to him. Then every thing went black…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D

          She drew eyes, that was the worst thing, and the thing that made me angry the most. Where ever we went, for a walk, dinner, a bar, there were ALWAYS other men watching her, staring at her. When I first married her, I guess I looked at it different, she may have drawn eyes, but she was mine, and no one would change that. Not even god. But I soon got sick of the glances, sick of the cat calls toward her, and worst of all was when we went to a club. She danced with practically every guy there, the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand, meant nothing to them, as long as they could dance with her. That night I told her that she wasn't allowed to dance like that or with other guys ever again, but she didn't listen, she just kept on doing it. Like she was still single. That was the first time I hit her, it felt good, the next night she stayed home, her eye may have been black and swollen, but I had her back, she was with me and not someone else. I felt in control, and I liked that feeling. After awhile, we stopped going to clubs, or out to dinner, or for walks. She quit her job with the Preventers, and stayed home all the time. about six months after we were married, she became pregnant, she said it was my child, but I knew better than that, she must have been sleeping around during the day while I was at work. I wasn't gonna fall for that, so I waited it out, I would get a paternity test to see if it was mine, and if not, I would probably kill her. When she had the baby, it was born with the odd purple eyes I have, but I still didn't trust her, he turned out to be mine. He's three years old now and I was having a bad day that day, when I woke up, Marc** was crying, because he had wet the bed, again, and then at work, lady Une had stopped by to see how her sister was doing, when I said fine, she looked at me funny, I still don't know why. But when I got home, a car was parked out side my house, a car that I had never seen before, I snuck into my house expecting to find JaDe with some guy, but what I saw really got to me. Relina was here. And she was playing with match box cars with Marc "hi Duo" she said in her irritatingly scratchy voice.*** "is it okay if I stay for dinner?" "sure" I said, "but only if your up to be poisoned," as I hoped, it scared her and she left quickly after that. JaDe was in the kitchen, making dinner, I walked through the doorway, sneaking up on her, on my right, was a knife holder, I pulled out one of the long French ones and walked up behind her, damned if her spider sense didn't go off, she turned, looked at me a look of shock on her face as I punched her as hard as I could, knocking her to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay chapter 1 is done!!!! Woohoo!!!! yippee!!!!

Alright, the first time I posted my story, it was going good, but I couldn't write a second chapter, sooooo I deleted it and put up this one. Thank you to the people who reviewed my first attempt, Dante's Angel of Chaos, Lady Malynn, my very own aunt Mica Maxwell, and yes of course my sister, Akasha Ravensong (think I spelled it right Raven) ///* ß Trowa VV*V ß Heero 

* oh my goddess Quatre said a contraction! 

** go read my profile to find out who Marc was and his importance to me.

*** Relina's irritatingly scratchy voice is caused from her screaming off cliffs at Heero.

Until next time,

JaDe Une


End file.
